


Sly Words

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Star Kink [15]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, M/M, Overstimulation, Request Fills, Sassy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sex Pollen, Strength Kink, Underage - Freeform, inappropriate Master/Padawan relationship, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Tumblr Anon: Hi! May I request Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan sex pollen and size kink? Lots of Qui-Gon manhandling Obi-Wan with maybe multiple orgasms and overstimulation. Thank you!!!
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Kink [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981564
Kudos: 37





	Sly Words

Obi-Wan curled his fingers in Qui-Gon’s long hair, tugging at it uselessly from where his Master was holding him firmly to the trunk of a tree. Qui-Gon’s hands were firm and large on his thighs and easily was holding the Padawan firmly in place. 

“Master,” Obi-Wan whined, tugging harder at Qui-Gon’s hair until the older man looked up at him properly. Qui-Gon’s eyes were dilated in the way he was sure matched his eyes, thanks to the foreign plant that had spewed pollen in their faces. 

“Kiss me, fuck me, do something, please! Master, I’m so hot.” Obi-Wan pleaded as he thrust his hips against Qui-Gon’s, feeling the older Jedi’s erection rubbing against his and his head spin with a burst of burning hot lust. 

“Be careful with your words Padawan, I am an inch from doing just that,” Qui-Gon warned from where he had been mouthing at the ginger’s pale throat in an attempt to stop himself from doing something more. 

“If you won’t fuck me, Master, I will find someone who will. I’m positive I have some admirers in the Palace, that tall one looked promising.” Obi-Wan said slyly, knowing that his Master’s possessive/protective side was going to rear its head. The mentioned tall one was someone Qui-Gon had personally glared at when he caught him eyeing Obi-Wan up. 

“You don’t need anyone else, but me!” Qui-Gon snapped, pressing his body against Obi-Wan’s harder. 

“Then fuck me already Master,” Obi-Wan repeated as he rolled his hips with a smug air about him. 

“Brat,” Qui-Gon grunted, but his tone was fond and Obi-Wan just grinned before he moaned when Qui-Gon kissed him fiercely. 

Obi-Wan dug his fingers into Qui-Gon’s hair, moaning into his Master’s mouth, happy Qui-Gon was finally kissing him. Obi-Wan began to rub and rock against Qui-Gon’s muscular body that was just barely hidden by the layers of the Jedi robes. Obi-Wan’s cock throbbed and arched inside of his underwear, he could feel the pre-cum staining the fabric and letting it stick to his fevered skin. 

“Go on Obi-Wan, I know with whatever that flower did to us you can come like this,” Qui-Gon rumbled, breaking their kiss to attack Obi-Wan’s pale throat to showcase his claim on his Padawan. 

“Ah, ah, M-Master!” Obi-Wan keened, arching in Qui-Gon’s hold as he rutted against the taller man. Obi-Wan knew he could come like this, hell he was positive he was about to come and when his orgasm rocked through him with a surprising intensity. Obi-Wan gasped and panted as he went limp in Qui-Gon’s strong grip and he was pleased to note that the front of Qui-Gon’s pants were just as stained and wet as Obi-Wan’s pants were. 

Both men blinked at each other in surprise when their spent cocks began to rise and harden again. Obi-Wan let his head fall back against the tree trunk with a soft ‘thud’ and let out a shaky sigh. 

“This is a very interesting effect, remind me to collect a sample later,” Qui-Gon said as he raised an eyebrow at the tent in both of their soiled pants. 

“Later, much later Master,” Obi-Wan tugged at a strand of Qui-Gon’s hair to bring him back to the task at hand. 

“You were about to fuck me remember Master,” Obi-Wan reminded slyly and Qui-Gon ducked down for another kiss as he lowered Obi-Wan down onto his feet. Obi-Wan was twirled around and pinned to the tree. 

“I can’t wait to have you inside of me Master, you’re going to feel so good.” Obi-Wan moaned, rocked his ass back in temptation before letting out a pleased gasp when Qui-Gon took up his silent offer and yanked down his pants and underwear until his lower half was bare. 

Obi-Wan shivered as Qui-Gon palmed his ass before slipping his hand between Obi-Wan’s thighs and gathered some of the cum that had pooled there from Obi-Wan’s previous orgasm. Using Obi-Wan’s cum to slick up his fingers, soon Qui-Gon was pressing his fingers into Obi-Wan. 

“Yess, oh that’s so good Master Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan rested his cheek on the tree trunk, closing his eyes in bliss as the fire in his veins turned down to a nice simmer as Qui-Gon fingered him open. 

“You’re going to feel so tight and hot on my cock Obi-Wan, kark. I’ve been waiting far too long for this.” Qui-Gon grunted, sweat dripping down his face and cock standing erect and dripping as he worked his pants down with his free hand as he fingered Obi-Wan thoroughly. 

“We’re both waiting now Master,” Obi-Wan clenched around Qui-Gon’s fingers pointedly, breathing heavily and his cheeks flushed a pretty pink. 

“When did you become so sassy?” Qui-Gon asked dramatically as he gathered more of Obi-Wan and some of his cum to slick up his cock before removing his fingers from his Padawan. 

“If you would actually fuck me, maybe you’ll be able to stop my mouth,” Obi-Wan suggested before a moan was drawn out of his throat and he went limp from where was pressed against the tree as Qui-Gon’s thick girth penetrated him. Qui-Gon lifted one of Obi-Wan’s legs to allow his cock to slide deeper into the smaller man, earning a punched-out groan from said man in the process.

“M-Master Qui-Gon, oh kark, you’re so big, it is so good!” Obi-Wan’s breathing was hitching and his words were slurring toagether.

Qui-Gon blanketed Obi-Wan’s smaller body with his larger one as he began to thrust in and out of his Padawan, the push and pull sent the fire in their veins burning to a higher degree. Qui-Gon met Obi-Wan’s lips in a fiery kiss as the two moved against each other as they chased their next orgasms. 

“M-Master!” Obi-Wan cried out, breaking their kiss to cry out in ecstasy as he came for the second time, painting the tree he was pressed to in his release. This merely urged Qui-Gon on, so he fucked Obi-Wan harder and deeper until Obi-Wan was whining and shuddering in overstimulation before finally, finally, Qui-Gon stilled and came inside of Obi-Wan. 

“I think… That we may have to take more than one sample back with us.” Obi-Wan panted, making the decision for both of them making Qui-Gon chuckle deeply and kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
